A Father's Gift to Son
by Ami670
Summary: Ever wonder how Fix It Felix received his hammer? Well, this is my theory on how he receives it and what happens next.


**While I'm working on my one-shot, I made this. By the way, the one-shot Im currently writing is the first story of WIR I wrote; this one is for fun. So, trollol.  
**

* * *

Everyone is wondering how I got into possession of my magical hammer. Even Wreck-It Ralph knows how I got the hammer. It all started when I was only about five years old, I speculate. Ralph wasn't here at the time; he was sick. Such shame, it would be a nice time with Ralph; he was my best friend. But he was jealous of me, in a way.

Anyway, it was a nice summer day outside. Of course, I ran all over the place. Because Ralph lives two houses down from me, I could see his parents on the patio, chatting like they were young again. They must have had a lot of fun when they were young children. My parents were outside as well; my mom was in her "garden". I forgot to mention my mother was a MANIAC when it comes to gardening.

"Felix!"

My father was calling me. And I was on the swing. So to save time, I jumped off the swing and I crash-landed. But I was okay. There were no injuries that I have caused, so that was a relief.

"Coming dad!" I yelled back.

I ran over to my father, not noticing that I almost ran over my father. I heard him moan. Like he always said, "You're Getting So Strong, like your buddy Ralph".

"Son, there is something I should show you."

"Um… okay?" I said.

My father went inside, and I soon followed. I didn't except him to follow in my bedroom, which was never clean (as always). But today, I was surprised it was clean and surprised to see a box, neatly sitting on my bed.

"Dad, what is in there?"

My father let out a chuckle.

"Son, this is my gift. To you." He said, pointing at me.

I immediately ran over to my bed. Inside felt heavy, but I desperately wanted to see what was in that box. I untie the ribbon. Once it was untied, I opened the box. Inside was a magical hammer. Bright and shiny as can be.

"Dad? What is this?" I asked.  
"Why son, this is a Magical Hammer. The hammer has the ability to fix any and everything, and can even heal an injured creature."

"Wow! This is so cool!" I say.

"Yes it was. You see, I used this hammer for a game called Fix-It Felix. And that is where you got your name," he says. "When I was around the age of twenty or so, I was a rival with Ralph's father. He would destroy a building and I would fix it with this hammer. So when your day comes, you be known as the son of the famous fixer!"

"Holy drop!' I cry out in excitement. "I'M GONNA BE FAMOUS?!"

"He. So will your little buddy Ralph." He said. "Poor guy, he's sick."

When Ralph felt better, I told him everything over the phone. I told him how I got the magical hammer that can fix anything, and that we'll be famous one day. He said that the famous part would be hard to accomplish, but I assured that we were both sons of the famous wrecker and the famous fixer.

* * *

And years later, the conversion that Ralph and I said over the phone became true. I was around in my late twenties, I assumed, and so was Ralph. He looked different from when we were just little children. Ralph was obviously taller than me, and he weighed more than he used too.

"Wow," I say to him. "You look different from when we were kids!"

'Well, yeah." He says. "It's been years! And my hairstyle is different too."

Apparently, his hair was soft and smooth. Now, his hair was messed up and never was bothered with either. Ralph told me that "fixing my hair was hard nowadays". Every time I offered to 'fix it', he denied my help. And I remembered to respect his wishes.

Anyway, this was our first time trying out our new parts. According to the 'script', I would be the guy who fix the messes that Ralph makes. And Ralph wrecks the building. But I hope that Ralph enjoys his part because stuff like this doesn't last like that forever.

Our game was about to start. Our parts were about to begin now. We'll be know as the sons of the famous people.

"You ready?" I ask Ralph.

"You bet yeah." Ralph says.

I heard the game start and I saw little people enter the building. Ralph walks in and yells, "I'm gonna wreck it!" And that's what he's does. His powerful, but quite large, broke the windows. The people are yelling "Fix it Felix!" This might be an interesting time. I say to them, "I can fix it!"

Little did I know that my parents were watching. Watching their son become the hero of a video game that has been passed down to his son. And I swore I saw them cheering for me.

* * *

**Review Please. Yeah, I'm gonna see the movie on the first of December. Besides, I wanted to add what happens after Felix receives his hammer, before the readers become brain dead and not find out what happens next. Turns out, I'll turn my other one-shot to a two-shot. **


End file.
